Darling in the FranXX: No 010's story
by Kabaneri
Summary: The story of No.010. Her experiences and adventures. A story hidden underneath the series up until episode 18. After that our heroine starts to change the fate of everything. Join her as she starts a rebellion and changes humanity and klaxosaurs's future for the better. Abandoned fic or on indefinite hiatus. Might re-write it or something if I have time. Free for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Juuban no hanashi**

 **My take on the story. It will be kinda AU-ish and have a few main OCs. The story kinda joins the series after ep.18 but splits in a completely different direction. Just to warn ya, I haven't watched the anime after that episode.**

"talking'

'thinking'

system announcements/comunicators

(mind **speak)** **ANs and comments**

 **s-s**

 _Dreams, they are mysterious things. Sometimes they show us good things, sometimes bad and sometimes so strange that even we can't comprehend them. People used to say that dreams reflect either our daily experiences or our dreams/goals and fantasies. I used to belive them but now...I'm not too shure. If what they said was true, then why am I seeing this? It's not something I've seen in real life, nor is it my goal/dream. What is it? I've been wondering for more than a decade and still can't answer this question.. At first I would see it very rarely. It would then disapper for a long period of time and then appear again. This repeated for quite a while but then I noticed the time between each dream decreases bit by bit. Recently, I would see it at least 3-4 times a week. What is this dream? Why do I keep having it? Is it just some illusion of my subconsciousness or maybe something more? A premonition for the future perhaps? I may still not know the answer but I have the feeling I'll find out sooner or later._

===Dream===

I'm in a completely white, endless space. My body is gone and just my mind floats around in one place. In front of me slowly forma a structure. It's shaped like a dome, made entirely out of glass, not a single hole in it. At the top the glass is stained in dark grey and blue colors and as you go down the glass becomes clearer and more transperent. The bottom was attached to a metal block. Inside was full of many things.

In the air floated two orbs, one white, one black, there were many framed pictures hung on the walls. The only thing that changed about them was that some had disappeared over time and others looked like they were cut up with knife, the only intact picture was of a small boy with blonde hair, kind smile, black eyes and two moles above his left eyebrow.

The floor was covered by a thick layer of fluffy carped that depicted many different things, from animals long gone to stars and galaxies. There were also many books, toys, stuffed robot and, strangely, a Klaxosaur-human hybrid chibi with no face.

In the centre was a king-sized bed with many scientific notes and strange trinkets floating around it, they became more and more with each dream, becoming more complex every time I saw them. On the bed always sat a lone girl with long dark brown, almost black, hair. I literally saw her grow up and although I never talked or met her, I felt some sort of familiarity with her. I saw her changing from young girl to a cold, calculating and secretive teen. The closet thing I could compare her to is a snake waiting for the perfect time to strike. She grew her hair and hid her beautiful face and amethyst eyes. The thing about her that never changed was the small cherry branch and stuffed fluffball she always had.

Every time I try and fail to reach her or hear her. She's always murmuring something, like she's talking with someone, but I can't hear a word. In the end everything fades in white.

===End dream===

As I wake up and start plan our next action against the human-wannabes, I can't help but think about that dream again.

'If she really does exist, I hope we won't have to fight eachother.'

I turn towards my subjects and start instructing them. I'm their princess, after all.

===Someplace different, plantation 14===

I've always been different. Ever since I could remember I was the odd one among the other parasites raised to protect the adults. At least I wasn't the only one, No.016, 015 and some others from their group were also different. No matter how much they injected us, we always remained , if you ask the adults I was like most of the children. I was quiet, obedient and didn't show any emotions. I was oten made an example of how others should behave but that wasn't true. I was just awkward with people and didn't know how to act, so I distanced myself and showed no weakness.

-The past-

Only one person could understand me from all other children. I called him Sunny. Yeah, No.016 or Hiro's namegiving had rubbed on to me. I wasn't good with names, so I named him Sunny after his hair, I named myself An- the An from JuubAN. Not very original but it was fine for me. I also started to give the others nicknames too, like Specks, Cowlick, Duckhead, miss Piggy, Tall guy and others because, face it, only Sunny was my friend. I started to put nicknames on the adults too, but because of how they dressed it was much harder. The stiff guy that often checked on us was , there were also miss Too-sweet-to-be-true-smile, the Albinosa, the Grinder (he liked to grind his teeth when andry), nurse Pein, doctor Candy, Chess Pro, there was also the 'Creepy scientist club'. They did shady stuff that were 'secret' enough for me to see quite a few documents and tests. That's how I found my fascination with science and inventing stuff.

Life was good untill they took Sunny away to be tested on because his results aparently weren't high enough to keep him as a parasite. That was the only day my emotionless mask broke since I could remember. I started screaming, trashing and wven attacked the adults in a desperate attempt to save him. They were, however, not only stronger than me but were more and armed. I was tranquilized and dragged off to somewhere. Because I was the smallest number I knew they won't kill me but Sunny, he was in the 400s. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was him smiling at me and mouthing me the message "Please, be happy for me too."

'Sunny...I'm sorry...'

The next few hours were hazy. My mind cleared while I was lead back to my bed. As I laid there, I realized something was wrong. Some black spots had appeared in my memory.

'Come on! Remember! What happened today? I got up and then... and then...'

(An-chan, please calm down. Your head will hurt if you concentrate so intencely.) -Yang, one of the voices in my head told me in caring voice.

 **(Cheh! Stop botherin' with 'er! I'll tell ya wha' happened! Your bestie got 'napped to be some testin' subject to the fking scientists, you tried to rescue 'im but were spectacularly defeated by a tranquilizr. After tha' you were strapd ta some weird metal bowl with many cables but woke up, bit e few O' those bastard but were 'nocked out again. Then they deleter yer memories!)** \- Yin, the other voice told me.

Suddenly everything flooded back to my mind. I was furious with the adults, with the APE, with the Papa and prof. Metalhead (prof. Franxx).

' I'll never forget what they did! I'll return it to them tenfold someday! For now, I'll bide my time and grow stronger. And when I have the opportunity, I'll strike them!'

(An-chan, please don't become self-destructive!)

 **(Sut up ya fool! She manned up!)**

(But she's a girl! How can she 'man up'?!)

 **(She just can! So, close your trap!)**

Suddenly they stopped arguing. One white and one black orb overlapped in my dreamscape. This meant only one thing.

(As the years pass, and the tree grows, **it'll break free from its prison. It'll spred** its branches lush and shelter those in need. With **the help of the different and one of the fake, it** will change the world for better. Seek the princess **that rules no man. With her help true peace** will come to all.) - they said the prophecy in at the same time.

'What tree? Ugh, they are so confusing sometimes. I have to seek the princess that rules no man? What princess? Wait! If she doesn't rule us then who, there aren't...! The Klaxosaurs! She must rule them! Does that mean I have to go to the klaxosaurs to meet her? I'll surely be killed! And who are the different and the fake one? I'll have to wait and see. For now, I'll have to train more and start trying to do some of my experiments but for now I'll sleep.'

From then on I trained with all I've got. I learned how to hide my 'forbidden' items so that the adults won't find them and ruin my plans. I even made secret compartments near my bed and in a secluded corner in the library. It took a bit more time to figure the guards' shift and patrool patterns, also where the cameras were, but once I did, no one could stop me. I snuck in and out as I pleased. One night, well in was very early in the morning, before the sun had even started to rise, I saw a new caretaker I've never seen. I don't know what made me follow her but I did and saw her take a big tray of food, along with a book of some sort, and bring it to a secret place. A door hidden in the end of one of the hallways we weren't allowed to go. I didn't follow much, only 5-6 small steps and peered inside, I saw an interesting room with colorful tapestry, toys and something like a chain screwed in the wall.

'Is someone imprisoned there?'

I heard fait noise from the hallway on my left, it was footsteps.

'Crap! I forgot about the wedensday morning patrool! I'll get caught if I don't hurry! Thank fate I heard them!'

I quickly snuck into another hallway and entered the ventilation shaft and waited for the guards to pass.

'I have a minute and 40 seconds to reach block B before they lock this section for disinfection. After that I'll have to return as soon as possible to my bed!'

I got out and ran. I managed to reach it in 1'30 minutes. After that I went to my bed through a vent because they locked the doors. I even had an hour to spare!

'What do you think? Who was there? Why do they need to be chained?'

 **(OI! Slow a lil, will ya! I'ma tryin' to sleep!)**

(Don't yell yet, please. I'm also sleepy but I don't take out my anger on others Yin.)

 **(Yeah, 'cause you're a p*ssy!)**

(I'm not! I'm a gentleman!)

They started arguing again. If I wasn't going to attract attention, I would have told somebody. Voices in your head aren't something good. On the other hand they keep me company and make things more amusing in this boring place.

'I'll try to sneak in a lab tomorrow! It's time I start my first experiment! The 'Electrum Ooze' should be able to contain a TON, no even more than a ton of energy, I just have to test and make the first prototype!'

Next day was not good one. I saw on my way to the dining hall. He was talking with another scientist about beginning some tests on a 'subject' that day. God knew how long that would last, so I needed to change my plans.

'I'll look who the person in that secret room is, and if possible see which labs the Metalhead is using and stay as far away as possible.'

That same night I snuck out through the vents again. I used one of the butter knives I secretly took from the dining hall to loosen the grate that was right above the secret room. I made almost no noise as I removed it. I peered inside and saw a gorgeous room with many toys and a cmfortable bed. There was a star-themed tapestry all around the room. I searched and saw no cameras were looking below the vent. The only cameras were looking at the entrance and the place with the chains that were now empty.

'Damn! Looks like I was late. Whatever, I'll get a look and see if there's something nice.'

I used one of the bed's posts to climb down, it was close to the vent and high enough for me to climb back in if needed. I walked around the room, avoiding the two places watched by cameras, and went to the toys. There were many but what got my attention was a stuffed yellow fluffball with two blue eyes glued to it. It reminded me of Sunny, so I climbed the mountain of toys and got it.

(An-chan! You have to go up! Someone will come here soon!) - Yang was worried.

I trusted him and went in the wents as quick as possible. I had closed the vent and scewed it back when I heard a crash and cursing.

 **(Hahaha! Ya hear that?! The idiot tripped and fell on his face! A masterpiece if I may say myself!)**

(Shut up! We're trying to listen!)

A scientist came in, walked to the chain and took some pictures and DNA samples, he left after that. I turned around and headed towards my bed. Tere was more excitement than I wanted tonight. I would have to look for a lab tomorrow. I went to bed with my new toy fluffball.


	2. Chapter 2

"talking'

'thinking'

[system announcements/comunicators]

(mind **speak)** **ANs and comments**

The more I stay here, the more I start to see. The lies, the fake security, all those false talks of the glorious future, while in reality we're just sheep to be sacrificed for the survilal of people who won't even **acknowledge** our existence.

I have never forgotten about the secret room full of toys and the mysterious person that was chained there. At first I thought it might have been Sunny but after my second visit I realized the marks on the wall were too old to be him, also the size didn't match. His fingers weren't as long as those that had left the marks. I imagined what kind of person/being could make those claw marks and I recieved my answer a week after my first visit in the room. As I was sneaking around in order to find a place to experiment as much as possible and far enough from Dr. Metalhead and the 'Creepy scientist club' so they won't do anything to me, I stumbled across the lab they wre currently using. As I wotched from my hiding place in the shadows, I saw a couple of guards forcefully strap a red-skinned girl with pink hair and horns to a table with a LOT of effort. She clearly didn't want to be there and was scared of something. I realized what after they strapped her to a machine that would target a certain place and blow a hole through it, causing blue blood to spill. The scientists watched with fascination how she healed with inhuman speed.

(Poor girl. Why do they have to be so cruel?) - Yang almost started crying.

 **(As much as I hate to admit it but I agree with you. Torturing a child that can't do a thing...it disgusts me! They should let her fight!) - Yin agreed, it almost never happened.**

'Shut up! They are saying something!'

They stopped talking and I listened. I wasn't a scientist but understood a few things. Aparently she was half klaxosaurus and they were going to experiment more on her. Also I learned where they keep some of their chemicals and equipment. I never returned to that place again in fear they may find me.

'I need to become stronger! I need not only more knoledge but also physical strenght, not to mention weapons and place to hide after I manage to escape.'

(Calm down An-chan. You have a lot of time, you can train slowly and increase the amount gradually.)

 **(Yeah, I would hate it if you were all beat and broken up! Also those bastards would notice it if you start doing those things at once!)**

'You are right. Lets check lab 49 and head to bed. I haven't slept much these days.'

I went in the vent on my right and climbed a floor up. I remembered that this lab was almost never used. I opened the grate and carefully peered in the dark place. It was full of boxes, crates and old/broken equipment. It was also super dusty.

'Looks like they are using it as a storage right now.'

I checked for cameras, I found only one looking at the entrance.

'Hehe. This'll be a piece of cake!'

I had decided to use this place for now. It was too cold and snowy outside to search for another more secure place. Once spring came, I would go out and scout for a new hideout.

'Maybe the secret room would also be an option. What do you think?'

(I don't think it'll be an option.)

 **(Why? The place is hidden quite well and no one has come since that scientist!)**

(Yes, but they may come. While this place is so dusty they hadn't even cleaned it in years! Ugh!)

'I agree with you Yang. Better safe than sorry.'

===Timeskip===

There was a huge uproar, aparently number 016 and the red-skinned hybrid girl had ran away. They didn't inform us, the 'ignorant' children in order to not give us any ideas, but I heard them talk about it while I was in the vents.

'And I was wondering why Hiro wasn't here these days! He acrually escaped! Good luck!' - I thought as I mixed a few liqids I have prepared for my 'Elecrtum Ooze'.

All I needed to do was mix them in one mixture and add some carbonated drink I remember was called Soda in the past. I had managed to reach the final stage without anyone noticing. This was the last step. Wheater I succeeded or failed, this final step will show. Because I had only developed the theoritical part I was almost going blindly right now. I slowly and carefully poured the liqids one by one, not stopping stiring for a moment. First, second, at this point I lowered the flame's intensity, third liqid...The mix turned in and orange goop with terrible smell. Fourth liqid was also poured soon after. The smell almost disappeared and the mix became a purple color.

'Good, a bit more time and I'll add the Soda! It'll be complete!'

(Go, An-chan! You can do it!)

 **(Yeah, yeah...woohoo!) - he said sarcastically.**

I nervously gulped and poured the soda from the tin can in the mix. It rapidly foamed, I stirred as fast as I could to reduce the foaming and keep it from spilling, in a minute the reaction finished and inside was dark-purple, almost black fluid with no smell.

'This should mean I succeeded, right?'

 **(Ye'r the brainiac, YOU tell me!)**

(Ddon't give up! It may work! You haven't even tested it yet, right?)

'Yes, now lets start phase two!'

I took out a glass jar I took from the cafeteria, a cable from those old machines that used to run on electricity, tape and a metap cap I had made a hole through. I peeled the rubber in the middle of the cable and put it through the hole in the cap. The cap could freely spin where the wires were bare. I taped both ends of the wire to the jar so the cap was only a centimetre above the bottom and poured the liqid in, the excess I stored in a bottle. I made two more holes in the plastic cap of the jar and slipped the ends through them, closing the jar. I made sure it wouldn't leak and finally tied both ends together, completeng the chain. Unfortunately, humanity had stopped using electricity ages ago, so I had to make some on my own. In a book about physics I read that if you rub a plascic/rubber item with cloth, like wool, it would create static _electricity_ and even cause sparks to be seen in the dark, so I took out a plastic cup and started rubbing it like mad. In a few minutes I could hear crackling every time the cup moved, I was ready. As the static electricity went down the cable, I saw no change at all.

'Looks like I failed.'

I was going to give up then I heard a sound. I looked at the jar and noticed the fluid miving slightly. The more time passed, the more it moved, soon it became a constant stream. It actually worked! The metal cap had recieved the shock along with the liqid and slowly had started to move and eventually spun! In the end both the liquid and cap started moving and creating kinetic energy, which turned into electricity! I could see sparks inside the jar, with time they increased in number and brightness. I had a mini electrical generator in my hands. In theory this could serve as the 'heart' of any machine, moreover, it should constantly create more power, so this was an eternal battery of sorts! I took a few calming breaths and took one of the old electrical machines that were in good condition, it was a device where you put the blood taken and it spun it. I carefully connected it to the now named "Gen-1" and it worked! It's lights lit up and it started to spin when I pressed the start button. I performed a silent 'Victory dance' and started to clean up, I couldn't leave anything out of its place in case someone came in.

'Now, I have to hide it somewhere where it won't be found. In the space under my bed? No! It'll be too risky, they may find it. The secret room then. No one had come there, nor has tried to clean it. I'll hide it in the secret compartment I made two days ago!' - I thought as I dusted myself.

===Timeskip===

Today Hiro returned. I was glad he was safe but it was strange how they returned him back like nothing had happened. Then I slapped my forehead, of course they had altered his memories! His results however kept falling, I didn't know the exact reason but I could easyly bet all my jars of 'Electrum Ooze M2', which was only 3 as of now, that it was connected to that red-skinned girl with horns.

Wondering what was that thing about '...M2' ? Well, after I got material to work with in my hands, I realized a fatal flaw with the first Ooze. The generation of electricity couldn't be stopped unless you remove the spining component, aka the cap, entirely. This was a big problem because it almost got me into trouble because the wire started to heat up too much and the rubber cover had started to melt, it could have caught fire or worse, exploded and ruined everything. Luckyly I managed to remove the cap and started working on M2(mark 2) Ooze. I added a few more components and replaced the Lithium with carbon and VOALA! It worked! Now the liquid becomes thicker and harder the more electric energy it contains, making the spinning harder and harder, reducing the production of more energy untill it stops. On the other hand when the energy is used, the liquid becomes softer and more easy to spin inside it, making the production of energy easier. Simply put:

More use = More energy made.

Less use = Less to none energy made.

'I bet even those scientists in the lab don't have as much talent as me! I'm a true genius.'

(Wow! You really are smart An-chan!)

 **(Oh, shut up! A bit more and your ego will break the windows!)**

'You don't need to be so rude! Isn't it good to praise myelf? Moreover, I plan to make even more improvements as soon as spring comes! I'll find a secret place where I can REALLY start working! Not some dusty old lab where I'm not allowed to even raise my voice in fear if being discovered!'

 **(OK, ok. Sheesh! Fretting over the smallest comment!...g' luc...)**

'What did you say in the end? I couldn't quite hear you.'

 **(I said good luck with iiiiiiit!)**

(Oh, Yin, you actually DO care for An-chan! I'm so proud!)

 **(Sshut UP! You creep me out like that!)**

'Admit it, you like it!'

 **(Nno, I don..'t.)**

'Hehe, who knew you were such a Tsundere.'

An all-out match of shouting and arguing broke out for the next two hours. In the end Yin won but An swore a revenge. Next time she was gong to win and make him wish he had hands to dig himself a hole.

===Timeskip===

It has been a year already since Hiro was forcefully returned from his uncuccessful escape. His results had also dropped more but they kept him because Dr. Metalhead ordered so. I was watching him at every chance I had and it didn't seem any of his memories was coming back any time soon. Yin and Yang told me they usually remain forgotten but because I am a somewhat special, mine returned quickly. I think it's mainly because they used the machine on me but didn't manage to delete Yin and Yang's memories. I also noticed a few strange boys, which I named the 'Pastel squad' because of their hair color, it was only a glimpse here and there, seeing them being led somewhere by scientists or walking on their own. At first I wanted to meet and know them because they also had strange hair color and strange vibes, similar to the red-skinned girl. I wondered if they were connected in some way. These thought left my head quickly.

My first and hopefully last direct meeting with them was horrible. All wishes I may have had in making friends with them went down the toilet. I accidentally bumped with the Blondeass, the one with golden hair who was obviously the leader of the group. With my awkwardness working with efficiency of 150% I froze, not knowing how to respond.

'Damn! Why is it so hard with other people?! I get along fine with Yin and Yang, Sunny also understood me! Say something damn it!'

"Um...I..." - before I can even start I was rudely interrupted by the Blondeass.

Every time I remember how he talked and acted, criticizing me and making remarks about me. Well, sorry Mr. I'm-too-important-so-I'm-better-than everyone, but I'm probably 100 times more knoledgable than you and if it wasn't for the limited time I had, I would have easyly been stronger than you! I could only train in secret during my free time, which wasn't much, but once spring came and my new secret base was ready I would be able to train as much as I could. The others were his underlings, so they followed him. I was left alone in the hall, my teeth were gritting so hard my jaw hurt.

'If I don't see them again, it'll still be too SOON!'

I stormed away and entered the library. I sat in the deserted corner I usually sat at, opened the secret compartment and took my #4 journal and furiously drew and wrote in it. This day the first idea of a super-charged electrical weapon came to me. It was the first weapon I had thought of inventing but at that time I didn't know it would also be one of the things that would change the future. I named it 'QZR machine gun' .


	3. Chapter 3

"talking'

'thinking'

[system announcements/comunicators]

(mind **speak)** **ANs and comments**

The years passed quickly. An was now 15, well 14 and a half, and was shipped to plantation 14 to join the new team there. An was now 157 cm, her hair was a bit below the shoulders, her fringe covered her eyes, a small gap was the only place her eye could be seen, her body was lithe but tough. She had exercised and trained in martial arts and other techniques. Seeing no one else did this, she decided to have the upper hand and trained early every morning and also after lunch, whenever possible.

During the last 4 years she had advanced a lot. Every book in the library was read twice and remembered to the last word. She had found the perfect place to make her secret base. It was close to the eastern wall but far enough not to be found easyly. The entrance was hidden by thick bushes and a few trees and rocks around the small natural cave. She was amazed no one had found it and filled it with dirt. She had red some ancient battle tactics, so she moved some stones, dirt and vegetation to hide it even better. In there she developed in rapid pace, with energy generator, enough materials and freedom she advanced in her research, she even made a working laser cutter, which she hid inside a laser pen she wished for. The QZR cannon was still quite far away but she knew it would be possible to be made after she got out. She even improved the ooze engine to M4!

The day she heard she was going to move to plantation 14, she hid the small cave, she left only some spare and useless parts there and used branches and dirt to close and hide the entrance. She also gathered all her notes and jounals from all around the place and hid them in the suitcase they gave her. She was sure they won't be checking them but hid them between the walls during the night by removing the filling, her diaries and some of the things that couldn't fit were tucked underneath and inside the clothes. She also had to dispose of the first Elecrtum Ooze with great regret. It would have been too suspicious to bring it, so she dug a hole and buried it under a tree. M2 had been remodeled into the smaller M3 and M4 was even smaller. Unlike M1 and M2 they were inside small round containers and were easier to hide inside socks and other clothes. They were also more powerful and effective, for example M3, which was the size of a billiard ball powered all her machines and had energy to spare!

The morning of departure she and 4 more kids were led to the airshp.

'Strange...I thought we were supposed to be in pairs.'

(Don't worry, you'll manage! You've worked so hard untill now and also you are leaving! Who knows, maybe you'll have more freedom?) - Yang chirped.

 **(Yeah, yeah. Or maybe more work? Quiet down! I'ma tryin' to sleep!)**

'Shut up Ying! The Rugbeard and Sassy will be giving us a speach! I want to hear it to know what to prepare for!'

This made Ying shut up and she listened. If you haven't guessed it, she was refering to the two supervisors of plantation 14. Rugbeard was the man, refered to as San, and Sassy was the woman, Ni. They welcomed them in the plantation and gave them a tour. During the tour they were showed the hangars with their future Franxx, which were still in the process of construction.

 **(So, these are the robot yer going to pilot?)**

(Wow, they are tall and big but...)

'Yeah, even though they aren't complete, they're fucking bland! Like carbon copies.'

"These will be your very own Franxx, you'll be honoured to pilot them and protect the adults." (San)

"Wow! I can't wait to board one!" - 111, a boy with brown hair and eyes and a few centimetres higher than An, said.

"Yeah! We'll be protecting the adults. Maybe some day we'll also be able to become adults." - 400, a girl with black hair tied in a loose ponytail and brown eyes, added.

'Yeah, flashnews, I don't plan to become old! Also, I'll be gone and those adults can deal with things themselves. We're practically sacraficial lambs!'

 **(Good luck! Knowing what'll happen soon, I give ya at most 50-59 years of life!)**

'Wait! What do you mean?!'

They were led to another place by San and Ni.

 **(Ya tell her!)**

(Wwell...you know how people grow, right?)

She nodded for yes.

(The thing is parasites start to age much faster after a certain age. It's different for everyone but it's started by 17-18 years of age...)

'Why the fuck didn't you mention anything earlier?! I could have come to a solution by now!'

She bit her lip and resisted the urge to swear. They reached an elevator which lifted them to the top of the plantation. After a bit more walking they came out to an indoors garden with a big two storey building. It was beautiful and breathtaking for everyone but An. She had ventured outside so many times she had forgotten how much, heck she even went to the outermost wall a few times to dispose of some things that were better forgotten. She still shuddered at the thought about 'BT-00M1'.

'Well, at least I'm not there anymore. I just pray some kid isn't near it when it gets haywire. Peace to the soul that decides to open the metal box with chains and "Do not open! Dangerous!" on it.'

===Back at the Garden===

Near the northernmost part of the wall was an old crooked tree with a decently big rock wedged securely among its many bare roots. It had been placed there two years ago by An.

-Flashback-

She had went out during late autumn, before the snow fell, because her steps would have been easyly seen. As soon as everyone had fallen asleep, she had put on dark coat with a hood, a darkblue scarf, grey gloves and boots and snuck out. She went to her secret base and carefully took a metal case, locked with many chains and taped with tape, with a big red sign that read "Do not open! Dangerous!". She carefully snuck and traveled to the crooked tree. She knew kids found this part spooky and didn't dare to come near it, so there were a lot less guards stationed there. She had taken a small shovel with her before leaving. When she reached she was tense. The place was almost bare and with no leaves, which left her open. That was the reason she had covered herself so well but was still nervous. She dug a hole as quietly as she could and when it was big and deep enough, she lowered the case with great caution. Aftar that she covered it with the dirt and used one of the stones near to make another cover for the hole. After she was done she ran back to go to sleep.

-End-

Currently the place was just as empty and desolate wit the occasional patrool passing by. Underneath the tree, inside the metal case was a big thermos filled with the mysterious liqid. It layed there untill it suddenly made a slight rattling sound.

===Back at plantation 14===

An was shown to her room. It was a single bed room at the end of the hall. One desk, chair, a wardrobe, soft carpet, a small bookcase and it was quiet. It was perfect for her. Usually there were two people per room but because they were five pairs, she took the single room. She carefully opened her suitcase, seeing that the papre strips she had glued on the inside were still whole, she relaxed, knowing her suitcase wasn't searched. She took out a new set of clothes, changed while secretly looking for cameras. She didn't see any but was going to check again after dinner. She then went out and headed for the diningroom for dinner.

"Tomorrow we'll start your sinchronisation tests. Bear in mind that you're reqired to be in here by 9:00 sharp! We'll then lead you to the training centre and test facility." - San instructed.

"And don't dare to be late! You're oficially parasites now! It's honour to be here! if your results are too poor, you'll be sent back!" (Ni)

'Wow, lower the sass a bit Sassy! You don't need to show us the "migtier than thou" act on day one.' - An thought as she munched on a piece of carrot.

"uUm...excuse me." - a blonde girl with mushroom cut, glases and green eyes, 602 raised her hand meekly.

"Yes, what is it?" (San)

"Wwell, there are three girls and two boys, so...so"

"Oh, stop! She asks where is the third boy." - 122, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, finished.

"Ah, No. 019? He's comming early tomorrow from another plantation. He's older than you and has had a partner and founght the Klaxosaurs but his partner died. It was concluded that No. 010 may be able to pilot with him, so he's coming." - San answered.

They all nodded heads and started to chat with eachother. An on the other hand stayed silent and ate her dinner, an omurice with shrimp and soy sauce, savouring the taste.

(What do you think this No. 19 will be?)

'I don't know. I just hope he's descent and doesn't bug me while I try to find a cure for the rapid aging you mentioned JUST NOW!'

 **(Heh, knowing how these bastards do their stuff, I bet they'll bring an asshole.)**

'Wanna bet?'

(Oh, boy...)

 **(Yes!)**

'Ifhe'sdescent I'll do whatevr you wnt, do we have a deal?' - she intentionally hurried and slured her words.

 **(Deal! Wait, what?!)**

(She got you there brother.)

'Hehehe...I win!'

She finished her dinner before everyone and went up to her room. There she started to take out her things while looking the room over for cameras. By the time she put most of her clothes in the wardrobe, she was sure there were none, so she took the laser cutter out and cut a few boards under the wardrobe, making a hole. In there she quickly placed all her research notes and journals along with the two Ooze engines. Making sure it was closed and hidden properly, she took her clothes off, put a T-shirt and shorts, then laid down in her bed.

===Next morning===

She woke early out of habit, the clock showed 4:30, and went out to jog and exercise a bit. She was doing one hand push-ups when the sound of airship engines sounded. She stood up and looked at the aircraft that was proceeding to land. She wiped her sweat, put her hoodie back on and ran back to the house. She put on the uniform they were reqired to wear.

'Damn! This skirt is too short!'

As someone used to wear pants 24/7/365 she was uncomfortable, so she sighed and put the shortest yoga trunks she had and hoped no one would see them. She went down the stairs and heard a loud voice coming from the dining room. Inside she saw a boy, 16-17 years old, ith spyky dark-brown hair, black eyes and a smirk on his face.

'Looks like you were right. I won!'

 **(hhdkndvimnvzzaoeo...damn smartass! I won't be fooled next time, ya hear me!) - Ying was still angry about last night's bet.**

(It's your fault brother. Be a gentleman and don't curse young ladies like that!) - Yang scolded his brother.

An left them to argue and aproached the table.

"Oh, ya must be No. 010, my new partner." she saw 19 look her over "Heh, you look like some weak ass girly, not pretty too. Face is even blanker than a board...are you sure she's a pistil? Isn't she some robot or a doll?"

The dining room got quiet. She ignored him and started to butter her toast.

'I know Karate, Judo and several other martial arts, kendo, boxing and self-defence, bastard! I can destroy you in a matter of seconds but I have to hide in order for my plans to succeed.'

"Hey! Are you listening?!" he shouted and roughly grabbed her head "Look at me when I speak to you!" - he spun her to face him with force, making her drop her toast to the ground.

"Yes. What can I help you with?" - she answered in monotone by reflex.

"Listen here! I have WAY more experience than any of you."

'Duh, we're new genius! At leat we're more patient than you.' - she belittled him while looking at him with expresionless face.

"So, if you think you are big and myghty, you are wrong! If we're compatible, you only have to shut up and let me do everything or I'll make you be sorry! I'm more than a capable fighter to deal with some beasts, oh and don't think you have any say in what I do. Got it?!" - he shoved her and turned around, leaving the dining room.

'Yare,yare...what a bozo.' she lifted the toast from the ground and took a new one to butter 'If we do end up as partners, he'll be the first one to feel my wrath.'

(Oh, An-chan! I really hope you don't end up with a guy like him.)

 **(This shithead annoys me! I'm in with you when you beat the crap out of him!)**

After that they were led to the locker rooms where they changed into their bodysuits. An felt incomfortable in it but didn't say a thing. They then entered a room with many mackines and a simulator shaped like a Franxx cockpit. One by one their health andphysical condition was checked, then each pair went in the cockpit. The synchronisation of 122 and 400 was the best, while An and 19 were behind them with only 2% diference.

"Damn! It's your fault we're second best! Get your act together!" - 19 shouted and stormed out, bonking An on the head.

"What's his problem?" - 122 asked no one, looking at 19's back with dislike.

"Don't know. His fuse is really short though." - 111 added.

"Aare you ook 010?" - 602 asked trembling over An.

"I'm fine. It's not such a big beal."

After all she had fallen way worse and taken much bigger risk than some weak guy that can't even make her itch. How many times she had almost hurt herself badly or almost died during her experiments sh couldn't remember.

"Do you want a compress or something?" - 400 asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." - An left and went to change back into her clothes.

===Timeskip===

It was finally the first day they were going to pilot their Franxx. Everyone but An and 19 were excited. 19 because he had went through the ceremony and didn't want to attend again. An because she knew she would have even less time, probably, to do her experiments. Ah, she also didn't want to hear the propaganda the Papa spewed and the Franxx were also carbon copies, with the exception of her and 19's Franxx which had a halberd. During the few months she had also started her research on the 'Rapid aging syndrome' , as she dubbed it. Once you knew what to do it was easy. Unlike before, she needed only a week to figure the guards' shifts, from where they passed and where the cameras were. She was also thankful for the big vents they also put around. She also found that there were many bridges near the ceiling and hanging lights she could maneuver on. Not to mention their current hoe was a heaven, both the attic and basement were sealed and aparently no one had been there in years judging by the dust. She used the attic to store some of her items and completed experiments/samples. She also found the way to the storage, both for food and mechanical parts. The QZR cannon was on it's way! One day, however she had decided to explore how deep she could go down the vents when she discovered the thing that would help her even more in her research for a cure.

===Flashback===

It felt like an eternity for An while she was going down the vents, deeper and deeper. She was holding on a long makeshift rope.

'Sigh...when will I reach the bottom?! It feels like I've been descending for years!'

(Don't worry, you'll reach it sooner or later!)

 **(Better sooner! I'm tired of yer whining!)**

'Wait! I see light.'

Indeed a few metres underneath her was a grate from which light seeped through. She stopped and carefully unscrewed the grate, tying it with a few shoelaces in order for it not to fall down. She peered and her breath stopped. A few hundred metres inderneath her was the city where the adults lived but it looked off to her. She had heard many stories but the place she saw looked desolate and dead. Barely anything other than machines moved outside. The only noise heard was the clanking of gears. Hige lamps hanged from the ceiling, bathing the city in yellow light. She decided to check the place out a bit more. She went up, closing the grate, and went up to the first junction she saw. She went left and looked at her watch. She had an hour before she had to return to her room, so she continued. The vent she entered was slightly tilted downwards but not by much. She passes a few mor junctions but ignored them for te time being. When she reached the end she found herself behind a building, only a metre away from the grate. She crawled down using the building as support and carefully looked around.

'Empty...as expected.' She snick near the building, keeping her body in the shadows. 'No cameras around too. What the heck people?! Has no one ever in human history snuck secretly in a forbidden place?!'

She saw a window and opened it with the help of the laser cutter. Inside she found a dust-covered floor and old broken machineries. She looked at the watch, she had to go. As she went up and had a better look se realised this building was in the very end of the city and none of the nerby buildings were inhabitated. Also these buildings looked a lot older and a bit damaged. She went up the vents.

'Ah, human minds are so mysterious. Leaving such a nice place to waste while they crowd in the centre. I don't understand them.'

-End-

She had then set up her new base/lab in the abandoned building. It was perfect for her and with the absolute lack of cameras, guards and people around she had real freedom down there. She had also secretly taken a few injections they had in storage in the medical wing, pots and pans, needles and syringes, jars and other things from the other abandoned buildings.

She always smiled when she thought about that time she went to the laundry room and stole one of the funny suits the adults wore and strolled around the city for a good hour before she got bored. It was a pity she couldn't take some blood samples but she still was determined to take some the next time. She wanted to take some blood samples from her fellow pilots but it was much harder because of the many cameras in the hallways and common rooms, thankfully there were none in the toilets, bedrooms and the bath. She had managed to find some parts and was now in the process of putting a computer together. For now, however, she had to keep her calm and wait through the boring speach.

===Timeskip===

"OK, get changed we'll be test starting the Franxx!" (San)

"Hurry up! Papa and the others don't have much time to wait for you!" - Ni shouted.

An put the pistil bodysuit and went inside the cockpit, waiting in her seat while 19 took his sweet time. When finally he went in and the door closed the countdown started.

...3...2...1...Start!

The Franxx started up and an unexplainable feeling coursed through An's body. It was nothing like the simulators, even though it was supposed to be. She found her consciousness half-floated inside a void of some sort while it was still connected to her body. She felt the Franxx and its every move as San told them to take the first step outside. She hated how 19 was supposed to be in control but felt that she actually had more control than him.

'Strange...I thought the stamens were supposed to act as the controler while the pistils were te body. Why is it different now?' - she mused.

[Hello...there...?]


	4. Chapter 4

"talking'

'thinking' ==com/s means comunicator==

[system announcements/comunicators]

(mind **speak)** **ANs and comments**

 _Summer, what a beautiful time of the year! Time for fun and celebrations. Time for joy and laughter, fun and games, but most importantly, time to rest and spent time wwith your family, friends and maybe lover? This, however's in the past..._

 _In the future so 'bright' and 'perfect' we don't do such things. Fun is unneeded, parties have no point, family and friends? HA! We have no family and friends perish so fast most of us have none left! This is what we created, this is our fate, given to us by some cosmic being or whatever. A few question, even fewer object from time to time and none protest. We've become nothing but slaves! Summer is just a friggin' hot season that makes us sweat like in sauna while train, rest, do out buisness or fight the Klaxosaurs. I wanna get my hands on the climate controller and make it a bit livable in the dorms. Why did humans stop having air-conditioners produced? I'm at least a bit better than the others, I can get away to a cooler place but they can't. At least 19 suffers for all the crap he's been giving me for the last two months. Aparently his previous plantation was way up north._

 _Another set of good news is that we're going to a beach. Yeah, a beach, just like those in books and pictures as a reward for taking down a huge Klaxosaur. I hope I'll be able to swim and get some tan while we're there. A BBQ, splashing with cool ocean water also sounds nice, exploring the outside has always been my dream. Being surrounded by walls all your life makes normal people all jittery. I wonder what Hiro and the others are doing? They were supposed to head for plantation 13 a few days after us._

 _Life sometimes flies so fast..._

 _I wonder if I'll be here by the time I'm 20 or be dead or dying out of 'old age' pathetic if you ask me. With two more brains in my head I should have though of something about the rapid aging by now but alas, not much progress has been made. I even left everything else I was working on to ensure faster progress. The trans-gender metal Don Juan has been trying to convince me to talk to the higher ups about remodeling but I've been ignoring him._

 _I don't know what the APE are thinking but I doubt it's good by what I've seen. I also had that strange, uncomfortable feeling in my gut during the ceremony. It was like they weren't real, not considering they were holograms, they just didn't feel human for some reason, even the Klaxosaurs don't give me this feeling. For now I try to solve the rapid aging problem because for me being alive is the most important thing. Not to mention it's super easy to take what I need from the city. I just put a poncho over a white diving suit and a paper hat. It's super easy considering there are next to nil people outside._

 _I've also had a dream, it was about a blue girl with a horn and spider-like legs. She was in a cave of sorts. I was looking at her, yet I was looking through her eyes. The Klaxosaurs horda in front of her obeyed all her commands. Fighting some sort of enemy when many lights fell from the sky, destroying the earth along with them. At a point I could swear I saw a core break and a human-shaped orange crystal fell out. After that I woke up in my room. What was all that about? Is it the future? Or maybe the past? I don't know but I hope I'll find the answer._

 _The thing I'm more worried about is that I won't be able to hold back and kill 19 before the year's end. I can't do it, it'll ruin my plans._

Squad 14 was doing another test run in order to improve the performance of each unit. Although Lithiaris (An and 19's FranXX) had a rough start they were currently on par with Neptican (400 and 122's), Chimerias (602 and 111's) had minor balance problems that had to be fixed or they may prove fatel in the future. 19 was gloating how he was a genius and a natural pilot, also how he was the reason for success. He didn't realize it was all An's work. She and Sanches were actually tha ones that had a say in how Lithiaris moved but made him think he had control.

...

Who is Sanches? He is actually the Franxx. When An first connected she heard a male voice which belonged to Sanches. After a brief conversation during which 19 cursed and shouted because he had trouble moving the Franxx. In the end the first test run was success. An found a new ally in the newly dubbed Sanches. Because he sounted like a Mexican, used spanish from time to time and was a Don Juan. An could still remember how he cried and was depressed about his looks.

[How is it possible? Someone like me, a macho, having such feminie form?! I even have bewbs! Ah the agony! You have to talk to them about remodeling me! I don't want to be mistaken for a lady. Please, I beg you!]

Even still he starts sulking when you mention his female body, which is funny but annoying.

...

During the Cooperation exercise tey were attacked by a swarm of small flying Klaxosaurs. They were like wasps and almost breached the outermost wall of the plantation. The Franxx were also damaged. As a reward they were going to stay on the beach while the Franxx and the plantation were repaired. It was going to take way more than a week, so they were having a big break. Sanches had cried and begged to come with her when he learned about the vacation but she quickly left the cockpit and the program to cry by itself.

===Flashback===

"OK, the goal is to be able to cooperate. If you don't synchronize completely, a single second could cause you death in a real battle!" - San instructed.

"Get ready! You have to finish this or we'll be neading new Parasites soon." - Ni threatened.

The three Franxx took their steps outside. 19 was grumbling about useless newbies while An was silent.

"Stop causing rucks 19! We have a task to finish!" - 400 said, her Franxx turning towards Lithiaris and frowning.

"You shut up! You have next to none experience. I should have been made a leader instead of some girly!" - 19 raged.

Lithiaris turned towards Neptican, pointed at them and started making threatening poses while 19 ranted, face expressionless.

"Hey, don't talk like that to her! It was decided that she's the leader. If you want talk to Ni and San about it! Don't rant and make fuss for nothing!" - 122 was starting to get annoyed by 19 and he became more and more vocal about it.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so useless. I'm sorry!" - 602 cried and Chimerias' face matched hers.

"Don't worry. You aren't useless. He's just ranting because of his bad personality. Don't listen to him. Now! Let's go and get a perfect result!" - 111 encouraged her.

"Uun!"

After that for about 30-40 minutes they did different exercises ans even target practice. Suddenly the alarm blared and red lights started flashing.

"What's happening now?!" - Ni got annoyed and started pressing the controls furiously.

"Looks like it's a awarm of Klaxosaurs. They are heading here." - San said calmly.

"CHE!"

She put the headphones on and put the microphone in front of her mouth.

===Outside===

The team were doing joint stretches. More like Lithiaris stood to the side and shot at things while the others did them.

"Why do I have to stand here?! I want some action damn it!" - 19 shouted and blew up a rock.

'Idiot! Doesn't he know that because of him some monster would surely appear now?!' - she got angry but only her brows slingtly moved.

[What do you mean chica? I don't quite get it.]

'Theres a phrase "Be careful what you wish for" it means just what it says. If you say somehting like "Man, I wish something exciting hapened" it will happen. Be it a fire, bomb, monsters, terrorists or a cataclism, it WILL happen. In every book I've red it happened!'

[Aiaiai! Chica, don't believe everything that's in books. It doesn't mean that because it ha-]

'Aaand...5...4...3...2...1...now!'

Beep! BEEP!BEEEP!

The sirens sounded and the hangar gates closed quickly.

"What's happening?!" - 122 asked a bit panicked.

[Listen here! A swarm of Conrad-class Klaxosaurs is heading our way! Get in position and ready for battle!] - Ni's voice sounded through their coms.

'Told ya so!'

[OK. You had right this time.]

(Haha. An-chan is usually always right.)

 **(Yeah, best not to doubt her or she'll be all smug for days after she's proven you wrong!)**

'What can I say? I'm just awesome! But let's stop chatting, Sanches, get ready! We have to fight a lot of enemies, so be careful to follow 19's lead or make him think he does them! Ying, Yang, you keep an eye out for the others anfor surprize attacks! Especially you Ying! I know you can detect the Klaxosaurs!'

 **(Cheh! Fine, fine! Damn it all to hell! I'll friggin do it!)**

They got ready and waited. After a while on the horizon appeared a cloud. But it wasn't a cloud, it was a swarm of flying wasp-like Klaxosaurs.

"Get ready! We have to protect the plantation. Don't panic and do everything you can not to get swarmed! They can also fuse, so watch out for unusual behavior." - 400 istructed.

They nodded but 19 didn't listen. As soon as the swarm got close enough he started shooting at them.

"DIEEEEE!"

BOOOM! Bambanbamboooom!

The Klaxosaurs started to explode one after another. However, they were too much and the swarm only halted for a bit before continuing. 19 stopped shooting and took out the halberd. After that a chaotic battle followed. The Franxx destroyed multiple Saurs (they'll be called than from now) but more came in their place, some even slipped past them, thakfully the canons on the plantation were ready and most got shot down. A few however got past and latched onto the wall, starting to shex the base of the cannons.

"Guh! Is there no end to them?!" (122)

"Concentrate! We can't get distracted now!" (400)

"KYAA!" - 602 shouted as a few self-detonated on Chimerias' knee and she fell to her left.

"602! Are you OK?!" - inside the cockpit 111 asked her, worry written on his face.

"Ii.m fine..." - she answered him.

The swarm took this chance and while they were distracted the Saurs swarmed the Franxx, covering it completely.

"Chimerias! Damn! We can't move currently." - 400 cursed, her furstration showing on Neptican.

'Sanches, keep it up! Ying, Yang! Can we do something to help them?'

(I can't think of anything that wouldn't interfere with our act of obedience right now. I'm sorry.)

 **(hbcskmrhmuns...I can divert their attention but the tin-can has to allow me to eject a canister with magma fuel out.)**

[Do it amigo!]

'Thanks Sanches! Do it Ying!'

A small cylindric container was shot out from the back of Lithiaris and at that moment Ying went a strange type of signal. It was a psychic one so it wasn't detected by the machines but the Saurs abruptly stopped and went for the canister. Chimerias was freed and it stood up, a bit battered and scraped but functional.

"What the heck was that?!" - 122 exclaimed.

"How should I know. They suddenly stopped chewing on us and went off. More importantly, are you fine 602?" - 111 asked her.

"Yeah, although I itch very bad and my left knee hurts a bit but I'm fine."

"Good! Me have to gather em up and destroy them! Lithiaris, come here in a formation! Don't make things harder." - 400 ordered.

"Shut the F up! I'll do it my way!" - 19 shouted through the com.

"Get real 19! Do you want to die?!" - 122 was furious.

"No, and that's why I'll do what I think will get me out alive! I've done this way more times than you noobs!"

"Why you..."

"Um. Hey, I think they are doing something just right now." - An said quietly.

""Shut up! I'm dealing with the prat/pussy here!"" - 19 and 122 shouted.

"GUYS! She's right. LOOK!" - 111 shouted out in panic and pointed the Franxx's finger.

And true to An's words the Klaxosaurs were gathering around the place where the canister had fallen. They were gathering in one place, no they were merging. They formed a giant isectoid monster with a maw filled with sharp teeth. The wings were gone but there was a mong tail with a stinger on it. As the monster roared, the stinger glowed bright blue and shot a lazer at them.

"Duck!" (111)

They did so and barely escaped being hit. The lazer made an arc before it stopped. The grownd then exploded, creating a crescent crater behind the Franxx.

"Holy, that guy's gonna look good in my file! This one's mine!" - 19 shouted and rushed.

"Wwe have to stop him!" - 602 pleaded.

"Why, he should just be done and we won't have to deal with him anymore!" - 122 snorted.

"Yes, you are rigbt but you forget something 122, we're in pair, so 10 will also get injured, even more so than he will!" - 400 scolded him.

"Yeah, even though she doesn't socialize much, she's still a comrade! We have to save her!" - 111 made a heroic pose with Chimerias.

"OK, let's go!"

They followed and engaged the giant monster. While 19 was moving clumsyly and trying to slash it to pieces with the halberd, the others went from the behind, staying in it's blind spot. Neptican made a few hand signs and Chimerias nodded. They snuck quietly from the behind. They planned to make a surprize attack at the right moment. Chimerias was just waiting Neptican to make the signal. Their plan failed the moment the stinger started to glow again. Neptican gave new order, to cut off the tail as fast and quickly as possible. They jumped and slashed from both sides of the tail. Thay cut right through it and the tail fell. The crature screeched and decided to turn aroun. They were expecting this and used the ropes they had attached to their weapons. They hooked them to the grown and wrapped them around the Klaxosaur's legs.

"Hey! What are you doing?! It's my prey!" - 19 shouted.

400 finally snapped at him.

"Shut up you whyny baby! By pinkie is better than you whole being! I don't give a fuck about what you've done but I'm the leader and I WILL report your actions and what threat they pose! You'll either be sent back or sanctioned! If not I promise I'll beat you into submission! Now shut your mouth and help! Aim for the core!"

Neptican nodded towards Chimerias and they pulled the ropes at once. The seemingly haphazard ropes tighened around the monster's legs, binding them and causing it to fall to the grownd.

"NOW!"

"Oraaaa!"

Lithiaris drove the halberd's pointy tip down as it slammed into Saur. It's shell broke and the Franxx continued it's path.

'Full power Sanches!'

[Ayeaye captain!]

BOOM!

Lithiaris shot out of the Saur's corpse, the core screwed on top of the halberd.

"We wooooooon!" - Chimerias jumped up and down as both pilots cheered.

Neptican sighed as 122 sighed but glared at 19's smug face shown on the screen, 400 on the other hand just smiled.

'I just hope 10 can survive with someone like him as a partner. I will make some effort to talk to her and know her better next time I have the chance. She just looks so...empty.' - 400 thought as she looked at An's still expressionless face.

[Good job. Return to the hangar for maintence and checkup.] - San said on the coms.

...

[NOOOO! Please, don't leave meeeee!] - Sanches tried but it was futile.

An stood up and disconnected from him. She went out, the other four celebrating their win against the new foe they faced.

"Outta the way!" - 19 shoved her to the side as he passed.

"How rude! Are you OK 10?" - 400 went next to her and offered help.

"Fine. Thanks 400."

"Do you need help? Are you hurt smewhere?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." - she left to change into more comfortable clothes.

"Hhow did it go?" (602)

"Good? I don't know. She's so quiet and doesn't taks more than needed. Also her hair hides her eyes, so I can't tell if she's even looking at me or not."

"Don't worry! Yyou'll manage. I can help you, iif you don't mind?" - she smiles sheepishly.

"Thank you. Let's go and change already."

===Later that day===

[So, they defeated it with close to no injury? For a newly formed team they are quite promising. As a reward you are allowed to take them on a, 'vacation' untill all repairs are done. The beach should be a good choice.]

"Understood! We'll do it as soon as possible!" - San bowed.

[Good. You are dismissed.]

The window closed and San sighed. He had been responsible to give his report to Papa and the APE this time. He himself was surprised by their decision but he supposed it was better to let them go to the beach instead of staying inside with nothing to do. It would have been bad if some of them went in places they weren't supposed to be just because of boredom.

"Set course for the nearest free beach as soon as all preparations finish! We're doing repairs there."

===Back to present time===

It was morning and An was jogging in the domed garden when she abruptly stopped. She looked at the sight outside. She could see a vact blue plain getting closer. Thay were finally arriving at the beach.

'I just hope everything goes well and I could find something interesting there.'

 **AN: I hope this is better than the previous chapter.**


End file.
